Bridgette
'Description' Bridgette 'is a OC from Kaitlyn Dunlap's fanons, 'Benson's Friend and A Regular Mission. In Benson's Friend, it is revealed that Benson and her met when they were little kids and were also stick hockey warriors when they used to play it. ' 'Appearance Bridgette is a gumball machine, just like Benson, and has a black ponytail-braid. She also wears a white shirt and sometimes wears black fingerless mesh gloves when she's riding her bike or goes bowling. How she met Benson She and Benson first met when him and her families were at a supermarket and her little sister, Megan, dropped her pacifier. Benson went to pick it up and brought it to Bridgette's parents. Bridgette's dad, Mark, said thank you and asked him his name but then Benson's dad yells Benson's name and tells him to go but Mark then explains that Benson was just returning Megan's pacifier. Mark then gets Bridgette and introduces her to Benson. Benson's dad then asks if he is the new neighbor and Mark says yes so Benson's dad invites them to come over to their house and they agree. Her, Mark and her mom, Christine, and Megan came over to Benson's house and Benson and Bridgette went outside for a few hours and got to know each other. They both learned that they have alot in common and this began their friendship. 'Over the years' Benson and Bridgette were in a high school band together; Benson played drums and Bridgette played alot of instruments from guitar, to piano, or even sang. After they graduated, they went to a stick hockey training place and after a few years, they both became stick hockey warriors and teached students. Most of the time, Bridgette and Benson would teach different students but rarely they worked together. After Dave's death, Benson and Bridgette left and haven't seen each other until they saw each other at the Coffee Shop. 'After stick hockey' After she quit stick hockey, she went to another city and became the park manager at that park. She worked with groundskeepers Marceline (a blue jay and NOT from adventure time), Rosie (a raccoon), and Skip (a immortal yeti like Skips), and worked for Mrs. Baellard and her daughter Spots (both lollipop people). After the park got audited, Bridgette then became a secret agent and still is and then went back to The City and found a help wanted ad for the Coffee Shop. After an interview with the boss of the Coffee Shop, Bridgette got hired and started to work with Margaret and Eileen. 'SkillsEdit' *'A pro at stick hockey.' *'Skilled at playing most instruments and sings very well.' *'Has a black-belt in martial arts like karate, kung fu, judo, and tae kwon do.' *'Master of disguises, once was dressed a pelican man who was a tour guide and captured 3 criminals from stealing art in a art museum in France.' *'A agent for 10 years and one of the best in the agency.' ' ' TriviaEdit *She is the same age as Benson. *They both have parents who yell all the time. *Her stick hockey name was Death Flower. *She had a temporary job as a stuntwoman. *She's dating Brian who was a werewolf until Bridgette shot him with a silver bullet and turned him back to normal. *In high school, she was the top girl bowler on the school's bowling team. *During her free time, she either reads, has time with her friends, or does archery. *It is revealed that she is a secret agent in A Regular Mission when she tells the guys why Fergus and Clevius were shooting at her and the house. Category:Characters